


Dear Love, I've Done You Wrong

by corcordium46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-First War with Voldemort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corcordium46/pseuds/corcordium46
Summary: She gazed upon him thoroughly, her eyes wandering over the soft, black ringlets of his hair down to the sharp features of his angelic face. When they finally settled on his troubled eyes, she decided that she could envision a lifetime with him. A life in which an undeniable surplus of adoration and abundance was guaranteed.Unfortunately, the life that they were living wasn't as generous.**This is a slow burn OC/Regulus Black fic following the characters from their first year at Hogwarts to the end of the First Wizarding War.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Great Nott Family

Claudia glanced around the table carefully as she impatiently tapped her foot on the dark wooden floor in the dining room. She had waited and watched patiently as her family conversed throughout dinner about the little things they had experienced that day that generated enough interest to be worthy enough of discussion.

She feigned genuine curiosity and played along with what they wanted to talk about as they ate their meal. All the while she was only truly concerned with her own desired topic of discussion: her Hogwarts letter.

She had finally received it that day and desperately wanted to make plans for her upcoming school year. The members of her family, however, were less eager to talk about it.

She sighed stubbornly and moved her gaze upon her father, Frederick. She studied his lean figure as he sat opposite her, his curved nose buried in the newspaper which had arrived many hours before in the morning. Unlike her mother, he was completely oblivious to the tap tap tap that Claudia's small foot made on the floor. Whatever was in the newspaper securely held his attention. Claudia wasn't the only one who had noticed, either. Her older brother, Oliver, craned his neck uncomfortably in an attempt to get a glimpse of the headlines that covered the pages of The Daily Prophet.

"You've finally got around to reading it, have you, Fred?" Claudia's mother, Emilie, commented. She didn't look up as her spoon slightly clinked against her glass bowl filled with stew as she ate.

"Finally." Frederick confirmed. He too didn't look up. Claudia raised her eyebrows as she watched him. If he had gotten any closer, the pages would swallow him whole.

Frederick finally noticed Oliver peering over his shoulder and proceeded to angle the paper further away from his son's gaze. Oliver huffed in annoyance, settling in his seat and placing his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand. Emilie finally looked up from her bowl as she noticed her son's actions and gave him a pointed look. Claudia smiled humorously as Oliver exhaled defiantly, unwillingly removing his elbow from the table. Emilie's rosy lips curved up softly in victory at having successfully avoided an argument.

"Any news?" Emilie asked Frederick. She looked at her husband this time as she spoke. After many years of marriage, her brown eyes still glinted with love every time they settled upon him.

Compared to her, Frederick was an average man. They contrasted each other in many ways. Where Frederick was dark, in personality and appearance, Emilie was light. Claudia often wished she took after her mother more.

Instead of inheriting her mother's sleek golden hair, she possessed her father's dark brown wavy locks. Instead of receiving her mother's regal height, Claudia was quite average, which ran in the family on her paternal side. The only thing she had of her mother was her brown eyes. Claudia cherished them.

Her older brother, Oliver, was more of a mixture of his parents than Claudia was, who clearly favored her father.

Oliver's hair was neither dark brown nor blonde. It was a light golden brown color instead. He had his fathers lean figure and his mothers tall height. He had his father's strong jawline and pale green eyes and his mother's delicate hands and smooth skin. Unfortunately, instead of having his mother's kind nature, he showed signs of his father's temper quite early on.

"None that we need to be concerned with." Frederick replied confidently. Claudia watched as Emilie's eyes softly flashed with confusion before she concealed her true thoughts once more. Emilie often did this. She was a woman who was very hard to read and preferred it that way.

"Would you stop that?" Oliver snapped suddenly. Claudia jumped at the sound of his voice before glaring at her older brother.

He was two years her senior and they had always struggled with getting along. It became even more difficult for them to connect as he aged into a young man who couldn't be bothered with "childish things."

"Stop what?" Claudia asked.

"Your foot!" Oliver replied.

It was then that Claudia had realized that she had never stopped tapping it. Instead of stilling her foot, however, she extended her leg and kicked him in the shin under the table. Oliver's eyes darkened. Before he could retaliate, Frederick firmly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." He said, his eyes still on the paper he held in front of him. Oliver obeyed reluctantly. He continued to glare at Claudia and mumble curses under his breath. Claudia ignored him and moved her attention back onto her mother who was still curiously watching her husband.

"Mother." Claudia said sweetly.

"Yes, my sweetheart?" Her mother said, looking away from Frederick and settling her eyes on her daughter's quaint frame.

"May we go to Diagon Alley to purchase my supplies for Hogwarts tomorrow?" Claudia asked quickly. She had lost count of the number of times she had read her letter. Her supply list was practically engraved in her brain.

Claudia knew she was going to get her Hogwarts letter at some point. Her excitement wasn't caused by her letter being a surprise to her and her family like it would be for muggle-borns. She was a pure-blood witch, after all. Claudia's mother was Emilie Rosier before she had agreed to marry Frederick Nott when she had barely turned 19. It was almost certain Claudia was going to possess magical gifts.

"You only just received your letter this morning. You won't be leaving for another month." Emilie replied. There would be plenty of time for shopping later.

"Please? I swear I won't ask for anything else for the rest of the summer." Claudia pleaded. Emilie sighed as she looked into her daughter's large, brown, round eyes.

"Yes, alright." Emilie said, giving in. Claudia smiled largely, her slightly gapped teeth shining brightly.

"We'll go in the morning." Emilie continued. "We should get to bed then before it gets any later. Are we all finished?"

Oliver nodded his head while Frederick simply grunted in reply as he continued to read. Claudia on the other hand quickly shoved a few more spoonfuls of the savory stew into her mouth before pushing her chair back from the table.

"Finished." Claudia mumbled, still chewing. Oliver grimaced in disgust while Emilie bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Alright. Wonky!" Emilie called.

Claudia leaned back in her chair and watched as the Nott family house elf slowly made his way into the dinning room. He was an older elf and this became apparent as his knees slightly wobbled every now and then when he walked. His long bat-like ears drooped down by his small shoulders and he adjusted the sleeves he made from the pillowcase he wore as he entered.

"Yes, mistress?" He asked. His voice strained and sounded incredibly dry and brittle. Claudia frowned.

"Would you clean the table, please?" Emilie asked. Frederick scoffed. He hated it when Emilie addressed Wonky with enough respect to ask instead of demand. To him, there was no need to. Their job was to serve. Many years ago when Frederick attempted to correct Emilie for this after they recently married, she rebuked him severely and since then Frederick no longer commented on her treatment of the house elf. He knew better.

"Of course, mistress. Wonky lives to serve the great Nott family." Wonky replied.

Emilie rose to her feet and cleared her throat attempting to get Frederick's attention. Frederick looked up and sulked at Emilie's stern expression before finally closing the paper and placing it on the table. She then turned to Oliver and held out her hand to him. Oliver stood from his place at the table and glared at Claudia once more before he left the room, ignoring his mother's hand as he made his way down the hall and up the many stairs to his room.

Emilie frowned and placed her hand back at her side as she turned on her heel to leave. Frederick made his way to her and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"Come on, Claude." Emilie said as her and her husband exited and made their way down the long dark hallway, illuminated only by candle light.

"Coming." Claudia replied.

Curiosity had been building within her during the length of their dinner, however, and Claudia couldn't help but get a peak at the paper her father was reading before Wonky replaced it the following morning. She stood to her feet and quickly walked to where her father had placed the paper on the table, moving around Wonky as he slowly cleaned the table of the used utensils.

Claudia picked up the paper and read the largest headline on the front page.

**DARK WIZARD PROCLAIMS HIMSELF "THE DARK LORD." FOLLOWERS CLAIM RESPONSIBILITY FOR RECENT MUGGLE ATTACKS**


	2. Flourish and Blotts

Claudia woke the next morning to the sound of her mother lightly knocking on her door. She debated ignoring the sound to grant herself a few more moments of peace, but jumped out of her warm bed instead once she realized what day it was. Today was the day she would be purchasing her supplies for her first year at Hogwarts. Nothing could persuade her to wait any longer than what was necessary.

"I'm up!" Claudia shouted, opening the drawers of her dresser fervently. She could hear the sound of her mother walking away as she pulled out clothes to wear for the day randomly. She was too excited to be much concerned with her appearance.

Claudia blinked her eyes quickly as they began to water due to how fast she urged them to open after such a deep sleep. She had some trouble getting rest the previous night due to the headline on the paper her father was reading, about the "Dark Lord" and the muggle attacks. She didn't quite understand the gravity of the situation, but her father insisted to her mother that they needn't worry. His confidence in this was the only reason as to how she was finally able to sleep, if only for a couple of hours.

Once ready, she made her way down the long hallway and towards the grand staircase. Sunlight from the many windows shined through and rested upon the red carpet and sturdy wooden walls. She could feel the warmth of it on her feet as she attempted to put her shoes on before she reached the stairs, hopping frequently as she did so. Once she got both shoes on her feet, she briskly straightened herself before stepping forward and walking down the staircase. 

Moments later, she found herself downstairs, the rest of her family finally within sight. All but her father, of course. He was away from home more often than he was present, but Claudia never once questioned it. Work was always the popular assumption amongst the members of the household and as long as her mother wasn't concerned, Claudia wouldn't be. 

Oliver stood beside his mother picking at his hands, his eyes casted downward. Claudia took in his appearance and saw that he actually took care with getting ready. She then inspected herself and decided that perhaps rushing wasn't the best idea. Emilie smacked her lips once her eyes settled upon her daughter. 

"Claude, what on Earth are you wearing?" She asked, looking her daughter up and down with wide eyes. They flickered over her forest green long sleeved-shirt down to her brown pants and dirty white sneakers she often wore when playing outside. Claudia's hair was quickly tied up in a ponytail with fly-aways making it appear as if she had been struck by lightning. 

Oliver snorted humorously as Claudia made her way over to them slowly. Once in reach, Emilie rubbed her hands over the top of Claudia's head in an effort to smooth her hair down as much as possible.

"Claudia, why don't you go upstairs and--"

"Mother, I'm meeting up with some friends there!" Oliver whined. Emilie frowned and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost noon as well." She said thoughtfully to herself. "I suppose this will have to do."

Emilie then proceeded to grasp her children's hands tightly, pulling them close to her sides before counting down slowly from three and apparating from their home to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

Claudia hated apparition. It was definitely efficient, but by the time it was over, she always felt wobbly on her feet and a bit queasy. The thoughts of complaining about it soon left her mind when she opened her eyes and saw the busy street in front of her.

Witches and wizards of all ages walked in and out of the many shops that lined the cobblestone street. Colorful robes were so eye-catching that Claudia didn't notice her mother and brother already strides ahead of her. She quickly moved to catch up with them, but strangers surrounding her continuously bumped into her due to the lack of space. 

She ran around a small crowd of people in order to keep sight of her family, grabbing hold of her mother's hand once she was close enough and letting out a giant sigh of relief. Oliver continued moving forward ahead of them. He turned his head in every direction, searching for whoever he was supposed to be meeting with while there. Emilie let him go. There was only so many shops he could be in if they needed to search for him. He would most likely go to Gambol and Japes or Quality Quidditch, anyway.

"May we go to Ollivanders first?" Claudia asked as she watched Oliver slowly disappear in a crowd. Out of all of her supplies, her wand was what she was most excited about. She remembered being jealous when Oliver got his wand and since then she has eagerly waited her turn.

"I don't see why not. Your brother wanted to get his wand first as well when he was shopping for his first year." Emilie replied.

The two carefully made their way through the street and towards the small shop called "Ollivanders." When they reached it, Claudia was quite surprised with what she saw. It was noticeably smaller than the other shops, and not as well kept, either. The letters which displayed the name of the shop were dry and peeling and the windows in which one could peer through were covered in what appeared to be dust from the inside.

"I'm going to quickly head over to Twilfitt and Tattings. You go on, I'll be right back." Emilie said, leaving Claudia standing alone in front of the entrance door. Claudia watched her mother leave and enter the nearby clothing shop before she hesitantly grabbed the door handle and entered.

Upon entering, Claudia's eyes immediately looked up towards the ceiling. Although the shop appeared small from the outside, it had a high ceiling which compensated for it's narrowness. Thousands and thousands of long boxes were stacked on top of each other, some stacks reaching as high as the ceiling itself. Apart from the boxes of wands, the only other object in the shop was a single chair in a corner. Dust covered the walls and floor so much so that Claudia had began to feel the need to sneeze intensely.

And she would have had she not have spotted an older man curiously staring at her from behind a wide stack of wands.

"Good afternoon." Mr. Ollivander said softly.

"Hello." Claudia replied. She smiled nervously.

"Claudia Nott, is it? Yes. I remember selling your mother and father's wands. Your brother was here not too long ago, as well." Mr. Ollivander said. Claudia's eyes widened. How could this man possibly remember the wands of her mother and father?

"Well, Claudia, which arm is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked. His silver eyes stared at her intently. Claudia swallowed. 

"My right arm, sir." She replied. She held it out and allowed him to measure her. She wasn't quite sure why it needed to be done, but she complied nonetheless.

"Right. Lets begin." Mr. Ollivander said once he was finished measuring her small frame. Claudia watched as he walked over to one of the many stacks of wands and expertly pulled one from the middle.

"Pine and unicorn hair. 9 inches. Swishy. Go on and give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander instructed.

Claudia hesitantly reached out and grabbed the wand. Before she could raise it in the air, Mr. Ollivander snatched it back from her, placed it back in the box, and searched for another one.

"That won't do." He muttered quietly to himself as he studied the boxes. Finally he settled on one, pulling it out of the stack from the bottom this time.

"Hawthorn and dragon heartstring. 10 inches. Pliant." He said, gently handing it to her. Claudia once again took it from his hands and raised it in the air. Mr. Ollivander took it from her before she could even wave it.

"Almost. Almost." Mr. Ollivander said softly. He walked over to a particularly small stack of wands and stared at the one resting on the top for a moment before he brought it over to her.

"Cypress and phoenix feather. 10 1/2 inches. Unyielding." He said, taking it out of the box and handing it to her. Once Claudia held it in her hands, a warmth spread from her finger tips all the way up her arm. She raised it in the air and golden sparks shot out of it like small fireworks. Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands.

"Very good! Very good! The wand chooses the wizard, Mrs. Nott. I have no doubt this one will serve you well."

Claudia smiled and clutched the wand close to her chest before she pulled several galleons out of a small purple purse her mother gave to her. She handed them to him graciously before exiting the shop, her mother waiting patiently outside for her.

"Let me have a look." Emilie said excitedly, holding her hand out. Claudia handed it to her, careful not to drop it, and watched as her mother scrutinized her new possession. 

"Hmm...cypress?" Emilie asked. Claudia nodded, her eyes focused on her mother twirling the wand between her slim fingers, her eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Interesting." Emilie concluded. Claudia watched her eyes carefully, ready to pounce on any information that could slip through and tell her what her mother really thought about her wand. Like always, nothing.

"So, where would you like to go next?" Emilie asked, handing the beautiful wand back to Claudia. Claudia considered this question for a moment, running over the supplies she needed silently in her head. She didn't need much in abundance apart from her books. She needed more than several, to her dismay.

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts." Claudia decided, tugging her mother's arm in the direction of the shop. 

"All right." Emilie sighed, following Claudia as she gently tugged her though the street.

Out of all of the places in Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts was the most empty. People still filed in and out of the place uniformly, but there was enough room to be able to pass someone without brushing against their shoulder. Claudia's eyes widened as she looked around the homely shop once they fully entered. 

Every wall was concealed by bookcases that were filled to the brim with every book you could think of. Some were old and some were new. There were ones with colorful binding and others that were more dull and earthy. The center of the shop had so many bookcases as well that it was as if you were walking through a maze. And if you couldn't find what you were looking for on the ground level, a rickety wooden staircase led you upstairs, which housed even more books.

Emilie let go of her daughter's hand and clasped her own in front of her as she absentmindedly walked around the shop. Claudia watched her curiously for a moment before deciding to begin searching for what she needed. She walked forward alone nervously. The bookcases towered over her as she maneuvered around them slowly. She spared each one she passed a careful glance before moving on. By the time she reached the center of the shop, she was clutching three books close to her chest. 

Claudia continued her search with determination. So far, she had been able to collect A History of Magic, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and Magical Theory. Five more, and she would finally be able to move onto the next items on her list. She turned the corner around another tall bookcase quickly, bumping into someone before she could brace herself. Luckily, the person she bumped into did it for her. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders to steady her, laughing as he did so.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." He laughed. Claudia looked up and saw a boy, around her brother's age if she had to guess. He had coffee brown hair that reached his shoulders and a smile so wide she could've sworn she had seen all of his winter white teeth. 

"Oh, it's okay. I should've been paying closer attention." Claudia replied, looking down at her feet. Part of her felt slightly embarrassed with herself. 

"Don't worry about it." The boy replied. "I'm Monty. Monty McKinnon."

His hand appeared in front of her as he held it out for her to shake. She gently placed her hand in his and was surprised by receiving a firm grip in return. She didn't often shake hands with people.

"I'm Claudia." She said. Monty looked down at the books she held in her arms and smiled knowingly.

"Shopping for your first year at Hogwarts, I see." 

"Yes. Do you go?" Claudia asked shortly. Monty's smile grew wider.

"I do. I'm a third year. Hufflepuff." Monty replied proudly, his chin tilting up.

"Are you shopping for your school books as well?" Claudia asked, walking forward and continuing to search for what she needed. If she wasted anymore time, she would be there all day. Monty followed after her, matching the pace of her steps.

"No, I already have what I need. I'm here to help my sister, Marlene. It's her first year as well." Monty explained, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dirty blue jeans.

"Oh, really? Is she here?" Claudia asked. She spotted a copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration and quickly added it to the growing stack in her arms. Monty noticed her struggling to keep them balanced and grabbed half of them to carry for her. 

"No, she's at Madam Malkin's right now with our mother to get her robes. She asked me to fetch her books for her, so here I am." He replied as Claudia muttered a quiet 'Thank you.' 

The two turned another corner and stopped once Oliver came into view. At first, Oliver appeared quite bored, but once Monty's presence became known to him, his eyes turned dark. Claudia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

"Monty." Oliver greeted plainly. Claudia looked up at Monty curiously and was surprised to find that Monty wasn't fazed by Oliver's reaction to him or his cold behavior. His brown eyes continued to radiate warmth.

"Hello Oliver. Have a good summer?" Monty asked politely.

"Of course. I am, however, ready for Quidditch this year. You've been practicing, I hope?" Oliver replied. Although it was an innocent question, his tone was antagonizing. Monty scoffed.

"Always." Monty said.

"Monty! Come on, I want to go to the ice cream parlor!" A small voice called out from outside the shop. 

The three of them turned at the sound of it, and Claudia saw a little girl with brown hair, like Monty, struggling to hold a large crate with a small tawny owl in it. Her cheeks were pink as she struggled to keep it off of the ground and her eyes were wide with impatience as she stared at her older brother. Monty leaned down close to Claudia's ear.

"How long do you think it will take before she notices I haven't got her books?" He whispered.

He laughed quietly at the thought of his sisters impending reaction before gently handing the books he carried back to Claudia. 

"See you on the Quidditch pitch, Oliver." Monty said with a small smile before he slightly bowed his head in farewell and exited the shop, approaching his sister. The two siblings made their way down the street with Monty now carrying the owl crate for Marlene. 

"You shouldn't be speaking to him." Oliver scolded. Claudia rolled her eyes.

"And why not? I think he was kind to us. You, however, could've been more polite."

"I have no reason to be. He's below the likes of us. He's a halfblood and is friends with mudbloods. If father finds out you're friends with him..." Oliver warned. Claudia squinted her eyes thoughtfully.

"So what if he's a halfblood? And what are mudbloods?" She asked. Oliver laughed, shaking his head. Claudia watched angrily as he doubled over. She hated feeling like she was stupid, because she wasn't. Only Oliver ever made her feel that way. 

"Why are you here, anyway!? Mother and I were doing just fine without you. Don't you have friends or have they finally gotten tired of you like we have?" She snapped. Oliver immediately stopped laughing and scowled at her.

"At least I'm not friends with filth!" Oliver replied. Claudia raised one of the books she held in her arms over her head, aiming for his, but before she could release it her mother snatched it out of her grasp.

"Claudia Nott! We do not behave this way, especially in public!" Emilie whispered angrily. Oliver's smile quickly vanished once Emilie's eyes met his own. 

"Your father will be having a word with the two of you before bed tonight." Emilie said, grabbing them both by the arm and pulling them to the front to pay for Claudia's books.

"But mother, I don't have them all." Claudia whined, pointing at the four books in her arms. 

"We are going home. I will get the rest of what you need another day. Alone." Emilie said sternly. Claudia frowned before glowering at Oliver who's expression was smug.

"You ruin everything." She muttered.


	3. King's Cross Station

"Come on! We have to hurry or we'll be late." Frederick said, placing a hand on Claudia's shoulder as he quickly guided her through King's Cross Station with Emilie and Oliver leading the way.

The rest of the summer had moved on quite quickly after the trip to Diagon Alley. While Emilie was still upset with Claudia and Oliver for their behavior in Flourish and Blotts, the following day she still purchased the rest of the necessary supplies for her children and even got a beautiful snowy owl for Claudia, which she happily named "Stix."

The next four weeks after that consisted of Claudia skimming through her school books excitedly, playing outside in the nearby meadow, unwillingly watching Oliver demonstrate new Quidditch tricks for the upcoming season, and fawning over Stix when she secretly let her out of her cage to socialize with Oliver's eagle owl, Menace. The two surprisingly got on well. When the day finally came for her and her family to make their way to Platform 9 3/4, Claudia couldn't believe it.

King's Cross Station was filled with muggles, all busy and on their own mission to reach their desired destination. Claudia watched them with interest until she noticed Emilie and Oliver finally coming to a stop. Emilie stood back and watched as her son ran towards the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. He did so without hesitation and within a blink of an eye, he was gone. Emilie quickly followed him, leaving just Frederick and Claudia behind.

"Ready?" Frederick asked. Claudia inhaled deeply before nodding her head.

"Ready."

Frederick began to make his way towards the brick wall quickly, guiding Claudia in front of him. She closed her eyes nervously and didn't open them until she felt a change in the air around her. 

When her eyes flickered open, she saw what had to have been hundreds of families saying goodbye to the children who were leaving for Hogwarts. Mothers and fathers cried as they watched their children make their way to the Hogwarts Express and students reunited happily after not seeing each other for many weeks. Magic flowed as older students jokingly casted harmless spells and charms on each other before boarding the train. Their parents scolded them for it. 

"Come on, lets go to your mother and brother." Frederick said. He lead the way this time, weaving through the many students and families. Claudia watched as she passed them by. Older boys and girls excitedly discussed Quidditch and classes, younger students traded Chocolate Frogs, and a boy attempted to give sweets to a beautiful girl as he hid a strange pink vial from her sight. She refused it to his obvious dismay.

"Claudia!" Frederick called out to her, gaining her attention. The two made their way to Emilie and Oliver once they spotted them and as they approached, Emilie wrapped her arms tightly around her son. Oliver rolled his eyes as he patted her upper arm in return. 

"I love you. Remember to write to me and tell me all about your year. Tell me about your Quidditch games and your friends. You can go to Hogsmeade this year, as well, so I'll be expecting to hear about that. Write to me and tell me everything. I miss you so much when you're gone." Emilie said tearfully. 

"Okay, mother. Let go, my friends could be watching." Oliver groaned. Emilie shook her head.

"Not until you tell me you love me." She replied. Oliver sighed.

"I love you, too." He mumbled. Emilie released her son and wiped her eyes as she watched Frederick make his way towards Oliver.

"Have a good year. Write to your mother. Behave and study hard." Frederick said to Oliver, resting his hand on this shoulder. Oliver nodded in agreement before making his way towards the part of the train where they stored the bulk of the student's belongings. Claudia and her parents watched him until he was out of sight.

"Oh, my dear Claude." Emilie began. "Have fun this year. I know you'll make lots of friends. Like Oliver, I want you to write to me often and tell me all about your time at Hogwarts. You'll be sorted into your House when you arrive and I'll want to know which."

"You don't need to write to her to tell her that. We know which House you'll be in." Frederick interrupted. 

"No, we don't." Emilie said, wrapping her arms around Claudia in a tight embrace.

"She'll be a Slytherin. Just like Oliver, just like me, just like her grandfather..." Frederick listed.

"Or she could be a Ravenclaw." Emilie argued. Frederick laughed.

"Funny." He replied. Emilie rolled her eyes and knelt down to be at eye level with her daughter.

"Have fun. Make friends. Write to me. I love you." Emilie said. She kissed the top of Claudia's head and stood up straight once more. Claudia wrapped her arms around her mother's torso tightly, sniffling into her black wool coat.

Finally, she pulled away and turned to face her father. She wiped her eyes and hoped her cheeks weren't too red. She was comfortable being emotional in front of her mother. In front of her father, she felt as though she would be judged for it. Frederick never cried, and if he ever did, he never did it in front of her or Oliver. She wasn't even sure he had cried in front of her mother, for that matter.

Frederick looked down at her with those piercing eyes of his and did as he did with Oliver. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder and said, "Have a good year. Remember to write to your mother."

Claudia nodded and before another moment could pass, she turned and began to push her belongings towards the end of the train where she saw other students go. Workers grabbed the majority of her belongings, along with Stix, and allowed her to take her small carry-on suitcase with her when she boarded. Claudia didn't look back at her parents. She knew if she did, she wouldn't leave.

She hesitantly made her way onto the train, looking both ways once fully inside. Students of all ages walked through the narrow aisle, laughing happily with their friends. As she walked down the aisle, making her way though small clusters of students, the search for an empty compartment was growing slimmer and slimmer. 

The closer she was to the end of the train, the more she was beginning to see Slytherin students. They were all familiar faces to her. Growing up pure-blood meant that she was very familiar with the other pure-blood families. As she passed compartment after compartment, she saw students of the families Avery, Flint, Parkinson, Greengrass, Bulstrode, Carrow, and Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, specifically. 

He was a sixth year student who, according to her mother, was very talented academically. The Malfoy family was well known not only in the pure-blood community, but in the wizarding world as a whole. Because of that, it was strange seeing him beside Oliver, of all people, and a few other Slytherin boys. It would look more appropriate had he been with students closer to his age. Perhaps he enjoyed it though. Feeling superior, that is.

Claudia continued walking. There was no way she was going to sit with Lucius and her brother for however long the train ride was. She began to make her way back up toward the front of the train, accepting that she wasn't going to find anything towards the end of it. She passed another compartment which held her cousins Narcissa and Andromeda Black. Claudia looked at the two sisters and debated joining them, but felt tension in the air, which caused her to hesitate.

Narcissa, a fifth year, stared out the window coldly while Andromeda, a seventh year, looked down at her hands in her lap. They sat across from each other instead of next to, and Andie remained close to the door while Narcissa leaned against the window on the other side. They sat as far away from each other as the small compartment would allow.

Claudia's cousins were the daughters of her mother's sister, Druella, and Cygnus Black. Cygnus Black was a frightening man in Claudia's opinion, and it never made sense to her why her aunt ever married him. 

The eldest of her cousins, Bellatrix, took after her father in that way. When she was younger, Claudia hated having to visit them because Bellatrix always found strange joy in scaring her every chance she got. If she wasn't doing that, you could never find her. Where she went and what she did remained a mystery to Claudia, but she did suspect she was with Rodolphus Lestrange whenever she ran off. Bella was beautiful, with full black hair and stunning eyes. It wouldn't have been a surprise if she met up with boys. Many of them desired her.

Narcissa, the youngest, kept to herself often. She was pretty, quiet, and polite. She stood out amongst her sisters seeing as she was the only one with bright blonde hair like her mother. She was also strangely close to Bellatrix despite their differences in personality. If Cissy wasn't alone, she was at Bella's side. 

Lastly, there was Andromeda. Andie was Claudia's favorite. She was always kind and fun. She had a carefree rebellious nature, which captivated Claudia. Andie often played games with her even though she was many years older and oddly enough, she was the black sheep of her family. Her and her sisters hardly ever got along, especially Bellatrix, and Andie always seemed greatly excited whenever Claudia and Oliver visited them during the summer. Claudia wondered if it was because she would finally get to be around people who genuinely enjoyed her company.

Andie began to notice Claudia's eyes on her as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Before she could look up to find the source of her strange discomfort, Claudia had already began making her way down the aisle once more. 

Students continued to make their way onto the train, the space in the aisle growing tighter and tighter, and Claudia decided that the next compartment she spotted that wasn't filled to its max capacity, she would enter. It didn't matter who occupied it. As she continued walking, a boy exited the compartment next to her quickly, stepping into the space directly in her path. She quickly came to a stop to avoid bumping into him, and smiled in relief when she saw his face.

"Claudie! Great to see you!" Monty said happily. 

"Hello, Monty." Claudia replied shyly. Monty smiled as he took her in. He quickly noticed that she was still carrying her small suitcase with her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You haven't found a place to sit?" Monty asked. Claudia shook her head.

"They're filling up fast." She explained. Monty nodded in agreement.

"You can sit with me, then." He said. Claudia leaned forward a bit to see inside of the compartment he had recently exited. About four boys sat inside. They were laughing hysterically and calling out to Monty to get his attention. Monty continued to ignore them.

"Oh, no. It's all right, I don't want to intrude." She explained. She didn't want to be a burden to him. Monty noticed her continuing to look inside the compartment of rowdy boys nervously.

"I'm not sitting with them." He revealed. "I'm in the next one over with Marlene."

Claudia sighed out in relief. Without another word, Monty grabbed Claudia's suitcase from her hands and made the small journey to where he was going to be residing for the ride with his little sister. He opened the door to the compartment and entered, placing Claudia's suitcase down on the long cushioned seat. Marlene was sitting across from it, staring out the window, watching the remaining students saying goodbye to their families before boarding. She didn't bother looking up.

"Marley, this is Claudia. She's a first year as well. I've invited her to sit with us." Monty explained quickly. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." She said, continuing to look out the window. Monty smiled humorously. 

"Well, Marley, clearly you haven't told me enough. I'll be next door for a bit with some of my teammates. Make yourselves acquainted. Have a seat, Claudie." Monty said as he made his way out of the compartment, closing the door behind him. The silence amongst the two girls became much more noticable.

Claudia sat down next to her suitcase across from Marlene, placing her hands underneath her thighs nervously. Her shoulders tensed up and she bit the inside of her cheek before looking outside the window as well. Marlene intimidated Claudia far more than she thought she would.

The train whistled, signaling its departure from the station. Claudia scanned the crowd of adults for any sign of her parents and found none. They had probably left ages ago, as they did the previous years when they bid farewell to Oliver. Her little heart ached at the thought of her mother weeping as she made her way home. Her mother was always prone to tears when separating from her children. Her father, not so much.

"How do you know Monty?"

Claudia looked up quickly. Marlene was staring at her curiously, patiently waiting for her response.

"I met him at Flourish and Blotts a few weeks ago. He's very kind." Claudia replied shortly. Marlene scoffed.

"Yeah, he's a bundle of joy, all right." Marlene replied sarcastically, turning to look out the window once more. "Your name is Claudia?"

"Yes."

"It's a pretty name. Claudia. What's your last?"

"Nott."

Marlene subtly made a face causing Claudia to sink a bit further in her chair.

"Mine's McKinnon." Marlene replied. It was clear that she was just keeping the conversation going to be polite. Judging by her expression and her body language, she wasn't quite interested. She even appeared judgemental.

The train lurched forward as it's whistle blew, finally beginning it's departure from the station, when a red-haired girl suddenly entered the compartment. She tearfully plopped down in the seat next to Claudia, her chest heaving. Marlene watched her with wide eyes and Claudia scooted over a bit to give the girl more space. 

"It's horrid." The red-haired girl said. "We'll be gone for so long. I haven't been away from my family for longer than a day or two."

The girl wiped her wet eyes and breathed in deeply in an attempt to calm her rapid heart. Claudia looked at Marlene expectantly, but she appeared just as lost as she was.

"I agree." Claudia hesitantly began, filling the heavy silence. "But, I'm sure we'll get used to it. My brother has never complained before."

"Same with mine. Monty always looks forward to it." Marlene added. The girl finally met their eyes. 

"That's nice to hear. I wouldn't have known. I'm the only one in my family who's going." She said.

"You're muggle-born?" Claudia asked. Oliver had told her she was not to associate with people from non-magical families, or even half-bloods. She didn't quite understand why she shouldn't. All she knew was that the girl seemed nice, and that was enough.

"What does that mean?" The girl asked. Marlene smiled softly.

"It means you come from non-magical parents." Marlene explained. The girl's eyes widened slightly at the revelation. 

"Oh. Well, in that case, yes. I am muggle-born. My parents are school teachers." The girl replied proudly.

"Sorry, but what is your name?" Marlene asked, leaning forward.

"Right, I'm Lily. Lily Evans. I didn't even realize I hadn't yet introduced myself." Lily said. She looked down as she smiled slightly with embarrassment. 

"I'm Marlene McKinnon. This is Claudia Nott." Marlene replied gently. The change in Marlene's behavior didn't go unnoticed by Claudia. 

Minutes ago, Marlene was cold and uninterested. With the introduction of Lily, she became warm and kind. Claudia slowly sulked in her seat as she realized this and she hoped she wouldn't be disliked amongst the girls she hoped she'd become friends with. 

"What do you think will happen when we arrive?" Lily asked. 

"We'll be sorted into our Houses, I suppose." Marlene said, picking at her nails.

"Oh, yes. That's right. My friend, Severus, told me about that." Lily remembered. Claudia raised her eyebrows. How was it that a muggle-born already knew and was friends with a young wizard?

"How do you know this 'Severus'?" Claudia asked. 

"Well, he lives close to my family and I." Lily explained. "He's a first year student as well. Now, which House do you think you'll be sorted into?" 

Marlene's eyes flickered around the compartment as she considered her answer. Lily leaned forward with interest.

"Possibly Hufflepuff. My brother is one." Marlene decided shortly.

"Well, then I guess I'd probably be a Slytherin. Most of my family has been in Slytherin, I think." Claudia said. 

She knew about her brother and father being Slytherins, of course. Frederick had been so proud when Oliver wrote home to inform them all of the House he had been sorted into. Her mother on the other hand had been less vocal about her pride in being a Slytherin. Not that she was ashamed, but she just didn't really seem to care about it much. 

"But what about you? Who cares where your family has been. Where do you think you'll go?" Lily asked once more. Marlene and Claudia shared a thoughtful look. Silence settled amongst the three girls and Marlene sighed loudly.

"Well...maybe...Gryffindor?" Marlene stated. Lily smiled gleefully.

"Really?! Me too! Could you imagine if we got sorted together?" Lily said enthusiastically. She turned to Claudia.

"What about you?" She said with interest.

Claudia contemplated for a moment. Claudia didn't think she was brave enough to be a Gryffindor like the other two girls. Gryffindors were brave, courageous, strong, resilient. Claudia didn't think she fit that description. 

Her mother had mentioned Ravenclaw earlier at King's Cross. Ravenclaw's were open-minded, creative, intelligent, logical, and independent. While Claudia admired their thirst for knowledge, she didn't find herself quite as eager for it as they were.

Then there was Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff's were said to be fair, kind, genuine, hard-working, and dependable. If there was a House she hoped she would be considered for, Hufflepuff didn't seem too bad.

"Perhaps Hufflepuff." Claudia settled quietly.

"If you do get sorted into Hufflepuff, I sure hope we'd still get to see each other often." Lily replied kindly. Claudia smiled. 

She hoped so, too.


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

"First years, this way! First years, this way!" A voice chanted as the students finished changing into their black robes and began making their way off of the Hogwart's Express, leaving all luggage in their compartment.

The three girls stuck together tightly as they made their way out of the compartment and into the narrow aisle of the train. Over the course of their journey to the school, the girls had become friendly with each other. Lily told her new friends about all types of things in the muggle world that were ordinary to her, but extraordinary to Marlene and Claudia. In return, Marlene excitedly informed her all about Quidditch while Claudia explained Gobstones and Wizard's Chess.

"Lily! There you are." A young boy exclaimed as he caught sight of the red-haired girl.

Claudia assumed he was a first year as well judging by his youthful look. He had oily black hair that barely touched his shoulders and skin so pale it was as if he was afraid of the sun. He wore dark clothes and stood a couple of inches taller than the girls. When he caught sight of Marlene and Claudia, his eyes became guarded.

"I looked for you on the platform." The boy said quietly to Lily. "I couldn't find you, so I just sat with some other boys."

"It's all right, Severus! I had good company with these two." Lily explained, gesturing towards Marlene and Claudia. "They've told me loads of stuff you haven't mentioned. For example, why haven't you told me about Quidditch? It sounds quite interesting."

Severus looked Marlene and Claudia up and down before replying, "It's just some foolish game. Nothing worth knowing."

"Oi! Are you daft? Get a move on!"

The four children looked behind them and saw a small line forming and one of Monty's teammates staring at them with annoyance. Monty stood beside him and smiled apologetically for his friend's behavior.

Severus rolled his eyes and gently pulled Lily to his side instead, making his way to the nearest exit. Marlene and Claudia followed closely behind.

"He's a curious one." Marlene whispered into Claudia's side. "Doesn't like Quidditch. How can someone not like Quidditch?!"

"I take it you're a fan then?" Claudia asked with a smile.

"Of course I am! My family eats and breathes Quidditch. We're really good, too. Monty is practically the star of the Hufflepuff team. I plan on trying out as soon as I can."

"My brother is pretty good, too. My family and I don't really share his passion for it, though." Claudia replied. Marlene's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you don't like Quidditch." She said slowly. Claudia laughed.

"It's not that I don't like it. It's all right, I suppose. I just don't...how did you put it? 'Eat and breathe' Quidditch." Claudia clarified. Marlene shook her head.

"That's unacceptable." She replied.

They finally found their way to the doors leading outside. Once she made her way down the three short steps and onto a tiny, black platform, Claudia deeply breathed in the chilled air and tilted her head upwards towards the sky. The stars were so bright, you could see them twinkle.

"First years, this way!"

Marlene tugged Claudia's arm, pulling her towards a tall, thin man who stood in front of a dark path which cut though the forest that surrounded them. His long brown hair was slicked back and he fiddled impatiently with his hands. His eyebrows were bushy and his thin lips miraculously hid his crooked yellow teeth from sight. His face was wrinkled from age, causing a never-ending frown and he wore a brown jacket covered in random patchwork. His tan trousers remained stained from dirt.

"Hello, children." The man began once a significant crowd started to form around him. "My name is Ogg. I am the gamekeeper here at Hogwarts, and as gamekeeper, I have many responsibilities. One of them, unfortunately, is being your escort to the castle. Now, listen carefully so one of you buggers won't wander off into the Dark Forest. Follow closely behind me and link arms with each other if you think you can't handle following me successfully. Come on, let's get a move on before you're late."

The first year student's hesitantly followed after the stern man and Claudia found herself afraid to follow him, yet even more afraid to stay behind. Marlene linked arms with her tightly as they followed Ogg down the tight path, and Claudia wondered if she did so not because she couldn't follow along like Ogg suggested, but to comfort her instead.

Lily walked ahead of the girls with Severus and every now and then, she would turn around and watch them with melancholic eyes before facing forward once more. Claudia couldn't understand how someone as kind and happy as Lily could end up being friends with a boy like Severus. He seemed controlling, rude, and just slightly arrogant. The more she thought about how they contrasted each other, the more she began to compare them to her parents. Just as Emilie was the opposite of Frederick, Lily was the opposite of Severus.

Finally, after what felt like an extensive journey, the path opened up to a large, black lake. Across from the lake, perched on top of a massive cliff, was the castle. Many of its windows glowed a lovely yellowish-orange color, and it had more than several towers. It was magnificent. Claudia couldn't believe it. It exceeded her every expectation.

"We will be crossing this lake together to get to the castle." Ogg informed. "As you can see there are boats lined up for you all. No more than four to a boat unless you want to go for a late night swim. Go on!"

Lily pulled Severus towards Claudia and Marlene once Ogg dismissed them, much to Severus' dismay, and the four students climbed into a small boat. Lily beamed with excitement. Claudia only felt immensely nervous. Before long, she would be inside the castle and starting her classes. The closer they got to the castle, the more real it began to feel.

"Everybody in?" Ogg asked. "Yes? All right, then. FORWARD!"

Suddenly, all of the boats moved forward smoothly at the same time. Marlene shuddered as the boat gently rocked and she gripped the side of it tightly in an effort to prevent herself from moving much. 

"Are you okay?" Lily asked quietly. Marlene nodded.

"I just can't swim, is all." Marlene replied, eyeing the still water as if it was going to become treacherous at any moment.

"Watch your head." Ogg warned as they approached a curtain of ivy that hung in front of an opening in the cliff. The students bowed their heads as they passed through it and into the darkness beyond it.

The opening in the cliff was like a dark tunnel, guiding the students further in and closer to the castle. All of the students were quiet except for four boys in a boat close to Claudia and her friends. Claudia glanced at them occasionally in annoyance, as did many others.

One of the boys had unruly, short black hair and a massive smile. He held his left hand over his mouth tightly in an effort to suppress his laughter.

The second had short, light brown hair and strange scars on his face and neck. He smiled softly as if he was attempting to appear unbothered by what was taking place near him.

The third had shoulder length black hair thick with gentle waves. He smirked mischievously as he stretched his arms over the width of the boat, rocking it erratically.

The fourth was the smallest of the boys with mousy brown hair and a round face. He looked absolutely petrified.

"Ugh, poor thing." Lily said quietly as she watched the smallest boy. "He's terrified."

The boats continued through the darkened tunnel until they began to come to a stop at a small shore covered with rocks. The students began filing out of the boats as Ogg walked around them with a lantern, checking each one to make sure they were empty.

"Come on, then. This way!" Ogg shouted when he was finished. He walked towards a large passageway, his lantern shining brightly in the dark, and Claudia carefully followed after him. Her feet wobbled on the unsteady rocks and pebbles.

Finally, the students made it to the end of the passageway and were greeted with the sight of the castle before them. Ogg walked over a small stretch of wet grass and stopped in front of the massive oak front door. He held the lantern down by his left side and reached out his right fist, knocking slowly on the door three times.

They didn't need to wait long before the door opened. A tall and lean witch stood before them. She wore a black dress paired with a green robe. Her dark hair was tied up tightly and neatly in a bun. She clasped her hands in front of her as she stared the students down. She strangely reminded Claudia of her Aunt Druella. Not necessarily in looks, but in the way that they carried themselves. Both were incredibly intimidating.

"Here are the first years, Professor." Ogg said.

"Thank you, Ogg. I will handle it from here." The woman replied. Ogg let out a sigh of relief before making his way into the castle and out of sight.

"Upon entering, I must ask you to remain quiet. No wandering off, as well. Stick closely to me and await further instructions." The witch said.

The door opened further and the entrance hall became visible. It was huge and glowed brightly due to the many torches that lined it's walls. A staircase at the far end led to the upper floors and other students and faculty could be faintly heard from an unknown part of the castle. The students followed the witch as she made her way down the hall, turning into a small, empty chamber. They made their way inside and by the end of it, it was so crowded that all of their shoulders were touching.

"Hello. I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor McGonagall began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin soon, but before that you must be sorted into your Houses. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. During your time here at Hogwarts, your House will become your family. You will have classes with fellow members of your House, you will participate in school activities with your House, you will share a room with members of your House, and you will spend your free time in your House common room.

"Every House has it's own rich history and not one is better than the other. During each year, you all will compete for the House Cup. Every success, minor or major, will earn you points for your House. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, whichever House has the most points wins. Now, the Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. Excuse me for a moment. I will return once we are ready for you. Wait quietly."

She left the chamber without saying another word. Once the heavy door closed behind her, the chamber erupted as students nervously talked to each other about the impending Sorting Ceremony.

"What happens at the ceremony?" Lily asked anxiously.

"I don't really know, honestly. I didn't think to ask Monty about it." Marlene replied. Lily looked to Claudia hopefully, but was met with nervous eyes.

Claudia never spoke to her brother about the Sorting Ceremony. Oliver had been so focused on other things during the summer, such as Quidditch, that asking him to go over what would occur on her first night at Hogwarts seemed more and more like a chore. She wasn't as nervous as Lily was, however. If her brother, of all people, could do it without any lasting damages, they had nothing to worry about.

"I've never asked. Sorry." Claudia replied sheepishly. Lily groaned and began twirling her long hair with her fingers as she thought of all of the possibilities.

"I hope it's not a quiz or test of some sort. I don't think I know enough to be able to pass." Lily said. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Lily. I'm sure it will be fine." He said.

After a few moments passed, the large door opened once more with Professor McGonagall standing before them. Instantly, all of the noise died out. She examined the students slowly before saying, "We're ready for you. Follow me."

She turned on her heel and made her way out of the chamber and into the entrance hall. The students clambered after her and allowed the Professor to lead them through tall double doors and into the Great Hall.

Four long tables stretched the length of the Great Hall, each one filled with students. Another table at the far end covered the width of the hall and teachers sat there instead. The ceiling was practically nonexistent seeing as the night sky appeared to take it's place. And just below that, hundreds of candles floated far above the students, providing just enough light to see everything clearly.

The older students watched as Professor McGonagall led the first years towards the far end of the room where they would stand facing the High Table. Once they reached the bottom of the steps which lead to the High Table, McGonagall grabbed an old wooden stool and placed it at the top of the steps. She then pulled out an old, black wizard's hat and held it in her hands carefully.

"When I say your name, put on the hat and sit down on the stool. Once your House is announced, you will join them for the feast." McGonagall instructed.

"Well, that isn't so bad." Marlene whispered to Lily. Lily exhaled in relief as she lowered her shoulders and unclenched her jaw. Claudia smiled softly.

"Aubrey, Bertram." McGonagall called out.

Claudia watched as a tall, lanky boy nervously made his way through the crowd of students and up the three steps leading to the stool. She watched with interest as McGonagall handed him the hat. He placed it on his head before slowly sitting down on the stool.

A moment of silence passed as everyone watched Bertram patiently until finally, the hat announced Bertram's House was, "Ravenclaw!"

An entire table which sat below blue and bronze banners erupted with cheers. Bertram beamed with happiness and got up from the stool, handing the hat back to McGonagall before making his way to the Ravenclaw table.

Claudia studied each table as the next student was called up. During the train ride to the castle, Lily had asked her which House she hoped to be sorted into and she replied with Hufflepuff. The more that she watched the Slytherin table, the more she hoped she would go anywhere _but_ there. She'd settle for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw as long as it meant she'd never have to wear that emerald green tie. The Slytherin students watched with boredom as the first years were sorted. Whenever one was revealed to be a member of their House, their reaction was subpar compared to the others. Claudia knew she wouldn't feel truly welcome there, regardless of her family's presence.

The sorting went on, but Claudia didn't really start paying attention until Sirius Black was called up. She watched as the boy slowly made his way through the crowd and realized that he was the same one who was rocking his boat as it crossed the black lake to get to the castle.

Claudia vaguely knew Sirius. He was pure-blood, just as she was, and because of that their families were acquainted. They shared the same cousins, though they themselves were not related. Even so, interactions with him and his younger brother, Regulus, was almost nonexistent. Emilie kept Oliver and Claudia very distant from them. Walburga was known to be a strict and fierce woman, so Emilie did her best to stay out of her way so as to avoid conflict. 

Sirius placed the hat on top of his head and sat down slowly. His face was pale as if he was going to be sick. Claudia couldn't blame him. Due to his blood status as well as being a member of the Black family, he was almost guaranteed a spot at the Slytherin table.

Claudia's eyes widened when that appeared not to be the case. The hat sat atop Sirius' head for no more than a few seconds before it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Sirius appeared just as surprised as she was as he removed the hat and quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table. There he was greeted with smiles and handshakes before taking a seat on the long bench. Claudia looked at the Slytherin table curiously and saw Narcissa, and Oliver frown as if they were disappointed. Andie, on the other hand, hid a small smile.

Before Claudia knew it, she was up next. 

Lily and Marlene had gotten their wish and were sorted into Gryffindor. Monty cheered Marlene on as she made her way to the table, causing her to shield her face in embarrassment as she took her seat beside Lily and Sirius. Even the boy with the scars, Remus, got sorted into Gryffindor and Claudia couldn't help but begin to feel like Gryffindor was the most appealing option.

Claudia nervously made her way up the steps and to the stool. She placed the hat on her head before sitting down, and once the hat touched her head, it was as if the room got slightly darker and even more quiet.

_"_ _Hmm...a lot of conflict, I see."_ A deep voice said. _"You lack the boldness and assertiveness a true Slytherin possesses. You aren't goal-driven, either. Not Slytherin. You don't desire creativity and intelligence like a_ _Ravenclaw_ _. You are fair, just, loyal, and dependable. You could be a Hufflepuff...but that's not you. You value courage, bravery, and honesty. You'll find your place in--"_

"Gryffindor!"


	5. Wiggentree

Philip Murray, a sixth year prefect, made his way up the many marble staircases effortlessly as he lead the first year Gryffindor students out of the Great Hall and towards their common room. He was quite a tall young man, with curly brown hair and warm eyes. Freckles scattered over his nose and cheeks with a few outliers spotted on his forehead and chin. He stood out amongst the other prefects seeing as once he was out of the sight of the numerous professors, he unknotted his necktie and loosened his collar, giving himself a more laid-back appearance. 

Marlene made no attempt to hide her attraction to the older boy and swooned over him as she stuck closely by his side, looking at up at him every once in a while with doe eyes. Lily, on the other hand, stuck to him closely in fear of getting lost, and she occasionally looked back at Claudia who solemnly followed the rest of the first years near the end of the group.

After her sorting, Claudia felt nearly sick. She made her way to the Gryffindor table, not acknowledging their eruption of applause, and sat down in an open space next to Lily. She didn't dare glance in the direction of the Slytherin table where members of her family were seated. She saw how they reacted to Sirius and didn't want to find out how their faces changed in reaction to her sorting results.

Lily talked excitedly during the feast to Claudia and Marlene, happy that the three of them had managed to be in the same House. Claudia didn't say much in return, though. She would smile softly here and there so Lily wouldn't feel ignored, but in truth, she wasn't paying much attention. Her thoughts were preoccupied with made up scenarios of how her parents would react to her being in Gryffindor. 

Emilie wouldn't care. She made that clear when they departed at King's Cross Station. She even entertained the idea of Claudia being in Ravenclaw and insisted on knowing the sorting results as soon as possible with contained excitement. She wasn't the one Claudia was concerned with. It was her father. 

To Claudia, the sorting wasn't much more than what it was, but she knew her father disagreed. To the extent of this, Claudia was unsure of, but Oliver's sudden strange timidity of Frederick and his occasional warnings to Claudia on whom she chose to keep as company suggested that it was deeply rooted and fierce.

She vowed to herself to remain unaware of it's severity for as long as possible.

After climbing many staircases, Philip lead the first year students through many doors and hidden passageways. Claudia began to drag her feet and breathe heavily as she hauled her body up another staircase Philip had lead them to.

"It's the last one, I promise." Philip said with a smirk. 

After reaching the top of the final staircase, they had reached a corridor. Philip left the students very little time to observe as he made his way to the end of it where a massive portrait was hung. It was of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. Philip stood before it expectantly and Claudia watched as Lily's eyes widened when the woman in the portrait began to move.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Wiggentree." Philip replied smoothly.

The portrait of the Fat Lady opened slowly upon hearing the answer the handsome prefect had provided. Behind it, a large opening in the wall finally lead the students to the Gryffindor common room. Philip entered and stood in the middle of the room as the students continued to enter the large space. 

Many windows lined the walls of the common room, revealing the darkness of the night. A large fireplace took up the space on one of the walls and above it hung an equally large painting of a lion. Candles, along with the roaring fire, made the room glow warmly. Scarlet sofas and chairs filled some of the space, as well as tables and bookcases. Despite this, the room didn't feel cramped. It felt as though there was plenty of space to go around.

"This is the Gryffindor common room." Philip began. "Many Gryffindor students choose to spend a lot of time here. It's a great space to socialize with fellow members of this House, as well as to study and complete schoolwork. The password to enter changes throughout the year, so best pay attention. You don't want end up locked out one night. Now, I won't keep you here any longer. Through those doors you should see two staircases which will lead you to your dormitories. The girls go right, the boys go left. Off to bed, now."

Claudia followed the rest of the first years through two large double doors located at the back of the common room. They almost reached the ceiling of the room and the sound of them opening rumbled throughout the room. Marlene and Lily, who were some of the first to reach the doors, waited for Claudia to catch up before continuing. 

The two staircases lead to several different floors. It was organized numerically. The first floor contained the first year dormitories, the second floor contained the second year dormitories. The pattern continued all the way up the Gryffindor tower until the seventh floor which contained the seventh year dormitories.

The girls separated from the boys and made their way to the right and up a short flight of stairs to the first year rooms. Upon entering, Claudia looked around the room curiously. Like the common room, candles brightened the space warmly. The room was longer than a typical bedroom in order to fit the eighteen beds needed. The beds had canopy frames with deep red curtains and they were grouped together in three's in six sections of the room. 

Marlene was the first to waltz in and she immediately headed towards the far left corner of the room to where she spotted her luggage at the foot of one of the beds. The bed next to hers was Lily's judging by the trunk, but the third wasn't Claudia's. Claudia's luggage was in the far right corner of the room. 

Claudia watched with widened eyes as Marlene hastily fixed this issue by walking over to where Claudia's belongings were and swapping it with the other girl's luggage that was next to Lily's bed. This was done before most of the girls had made it halfway through the room.

"Uh, thank you." Claudia said once she had reached her new bed. Marlene didn't say anything in return. She just smiled politely, as if what she had done was merely expected of her now that they had taken a liking to each other.

"Are you okay, Claudia?" Lily asked softly after a few moments had passed. 

Claudia had changed into her pajamas and laid out a few items she knew she would need the following day before laying down on her bed, facing the ceiling.

"Oh, yeah." Claudia began. "What makes you ask?"

"Well, you just seemed a little sad about being in Gryffindor during the feast." Lily explained as she unpacked her trunk. Claudia rubbed her hands together firmly.

"I'm okay. I'm just nervous about telling my family." Claudia said quietly. Plenty of the girls had already gotten in bed, blowing out nearby candles to finally get some rest.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would you be nervous?"

"It's because she's not in Slytherin." Marlene interrupted. Claudia and Lily finally looked at her, their eyes filled with confusion. Marlene nervously looked at the floor after meeting their gaze.

"Monty had a friend a few years ago. He lived near my family and was pure-blooded. He and Monty sat on the train together as they traveled to Hogwarts for the first time. Monty was obviously sorted Hufflepuff, but his friend was sorted Slytherin. After that, he acted strangely and made it clear to Monty that he didn't want to be friends with him any longer." Marlene explained.

"That's awful." Lily said.

"That's why you're sad. Because you're not in Slytherin." Marlene stated. Claudia shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose. Not because I want to be in Slytherin, but because my father wants me to be. I don't know why it's so important." 

"It seems as though its important to many pure-blood families. My mother says that they like to stick together. That they think they're better than everyone." Marlene commented. Claudia looked down at the ground uncomfortably while Lily gave Marlene a pointed look. Marlene's cheeks grew pink.

"I'm sorry, Claudia. I don't think that about you."

"It's all right." Claudia replied. "I'm just going to get some rest now. I'll see you guys at breakfast."

Claudia proceeded to close the curtains around her bed and wrap herself in her crimson blanket, laying on her side. She listened as Marlene and Lily quietly compared their schedules and discussed their hopes of not getting lost too often on their first day of classes. Claudia listened until she eventually fell asleep.


	6. The Peculiar Boy and a Poltergeist named Peeves

Claudia ran into the bright room in which her Charms class was being taught. Her face was red and pieces of her hair stuck to her sweaty face as she clutched her wand, ink, and quill close to her chest. She had woken up late and had missed not only breakfast, but twenty minutes of her first class as well. After running around the strange castle, going through many doors and up and down many staircases, she finally found the Charms classroom. Unfortunately, it came at a price.

The room was quite spacious and contained a lot of natural light due to three tall windows located behind the professor's desk. Three tables took the place of desks and they stretched over the width of the classroom with the students, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, already seated. Claudia took a step further into the room as her eyes met the small professor's who walked towards her with a welcoming smile.

"Hello, Miss--"

"Nott, sir." Claudia said, interrupting Professor Flitwick. 

"Yes, of course. You look much like your father, I'd say." Flitwick replied. "Don't worry, you haven't missed much. Take a seat while I continue this lesson. I'm sure your classmates would be happy to fill you in later."

Lily and Marlene, who were sitting towards the front of the room with Hufflepuff students on either side of them, gave Claudia an apologetic smile as they watched her eyes scan the room for an open spot. The only seat available was in the back of the room next to the strange boy with the scars. Remus. 

His back was turned to her as she slowly walked over to the unoccupied seat. She placed her belongings on the desk before sitting down. Remus gave no indication of noticing her presence beside him. He just listened as Flitwick continued on with the introduction to Charms. Flitwick briefly explained the influence of them in ancient times as well as going over the grading system set in place for his class. Claudia's mind began to wander until the professor suddenly clapped his hands together.

"Now, why don't you all practice this charm? Make sure your pronunciation is accurate, though. We don't want anyone going to the Hospital Wing on their first day." Flitwick said, walking around the room to observe the student's abilities.

Claudia looked around with confusion. Everyone seemed to know what the professor was asking of them. All but her.

"We're doing the Wand-Lighting Charm and then the Wand-Extinguishing Charm." A soft voice said beside her. 

Claudia turned to look at Remus and saw him not looking back at her, but instead reading his textbook. Still, she had no doubt that he was the one who had spoken.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Claudia said. 

Truthfully, Claudia had no idea what she was doing. Unlike the other students, she didn't have her textbook with her to help her perform the charms and she certainly wasn't paying much attention when Flitwick was giving instructions. She slowly picked up her wand and tried to listen to what other students were saying to no avail. She even craned her neck upwards in an attempt to get a peek at what Lily was doing.

"There's directions in Chapter Two of The Standard Book of Spells." Remus added after noticing her confusion.

"Thank you. That's very helpful. Unfortunately, I don't have that book with me. I had to trade it with a poltergeist named 'Peeves' in exchange for directions to get here." Claudia explained. Remus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as if he couldn't distinguish whether or not she was telling the truth. He slightly smiled.

"That's curious." He decided. 

He then angled his book so that Claudia had a better view of it's contents before continuing on with practicing the charm himself. Claudia read the instructions on the page carefully before she confidently raised her wand in the air. She quickly turned it in a counter-clockwise direction while saying, "Lumos."

The tip of her wand shined a cool white light for a moment before dimming away quickly. Beside her, Remus' attempt was far more successful. His shined a bright, yellowish light that remained lit until he said, "Nox."

Before Claudia could give it another go, Professor Flitwick interrupted and announced that the class was over. Claudia passed the book back to Remus as the students began gathering their things. 

"Thank you for letting me share your book. Hopefully next time I won't have to." Claudia said kindly as she stood to her feet. Remus only smiled in return before standing as well and making his way to the exit of the classroom.

"He's peculiar, isn't he?" Lily said to Claudia as her and Marlene approached.

"And handsome." Marlene added as she stood up straighter to see as much of the boy as possible before he was completely out of sight.

Claudia had to agree. Remus was a tall, lanky boy. His face was very angular and he had smooth skin. Except for the scars, of course. His eyebrows were thick, as were his eyelashes, and his dark green eyes were very expressive.

"He has strange scars. Have you noticed?" Claudia asked. The three girls walked out of the classroom and into the hallway which was filled with students by this point.

"Perhaps he was attacked by a Kneazle." Marlene considered. Lily made a face of confusion.

"A Kneazle?" Lily asked.

"My aunt has one as a pet. One day, a friend of hers came over and was attacked by it. They can be vicious animals." Marlene explained. Claudia watched Lily humorously as the girl appeared to have discovered a new fear upon hearing Marlene's story.

The girls were on their way to their next class, Transfiguration, when Claudia came to a sudden halt when she spotted Oliver with a group of his friends. She had yet to speak with him since they departed from King's Cross Station and now that her book for her Charms class was with Peeves, she figured Oliver might have a spare.

"You guys go on. I'll meet you there." Claudia said as she made her way towards the group of Slytherin boys.

The closer she got, the more she recognized Oliver's friends. The tallest of the group was Jack Flint. His short hair was black and he had very large front teeth that slight poked out from behind his lips. 

The next was Adam Avery. Adam from the outside appeared to be a decent young man. But once he opened his mouth and spoke, that was no longer the case.

And finally, the third was Cole Greengrass. 

Oliver had known Cole longer than Jack and Adam. Cole had lived nearby and would occasionally visit the Nott home during the summer years ago. As the years went on, Claudia made an effort to stay out of their way. The boys aged and suddenly became fond of playing tricks on her. Once Claudia made that more difficult to accomplish, they settled on playing Quidditch and listening to The Hobgoblins in Oliver's room instead.

Cole had a little sister, as well. Her name was Aurora and sometimes she would make the journey from her home to the Nott's with her brother when she had nothing else to do that day. Oliver and Cole would practically shove her into Claudia's room, hopeful that they would entertain the other. Unfortunately, this never worked. Claudia wasn't very close with her. Aurora was a year older and very quiet and polite, much like Narcissa. Aurora would rather drink tea with Emilie than run around outside with Claudia in the nearby meadow. Claudia didn't hate her, though. They just simply had different interests.

When Oliver noticed her approaching, he groaned loudly causing Claudia to roll her eyes.

"What is it?" Oliver asked. Adam and Jack stepped back to watch the scene unfold with a glint of entertainment in their eyes.

"I need your help. I lost my book for my Charms class to a poltergeist this morning. I don't think I'll be able to get it back." Claudia briefly explained. 

"Okay? What do you want me to do about that?" Oliver asked with annoyance. Claudia huffed as frustration began to brew. Cole stepped forward.

"A poltergeist?" He asked. Claudia nodded.

"He called himself 'Peeves'--"

"PEEVES!?" The four boys exclaimed. Claudia jumped back at their sudden outburst and watched as Adam looked around anxiously as if he was expecting Peeves to pop out at any moment. Jack stepped further away from his friends, not wanting to be associated with them should the poltergeist make an appearance. 

"Uh, yes? Anyway, he took my book and now I don't have one. Can I use yours?" Claudia continued.

"I didn't bring it with me! I'm a third year student. You'll have to write to mother for it. She could send it to you." Oliver replied with an urgency that suggested he wanted to get out of the hallway and into a classroom as soon as possible. 

"But I don't want mother to know I lost it on my first day!" Claudia whined. 

"Aurora has it. She accidently packed it instead of her new one for her second year. I can ask her to lend it to you." Cole offered. He too began acting paranoid. Claudia smiled with relief. 

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Claudia said genuinely.

"Go on! We have to get to our classes." Oliver snapped. Claudia scoffed before turning on her heel and going in the same direction she spotted Marlene and Lily going earlier. Once there was significant space between her and the boys, she heard a sudden pop and then gasps. 

Claudia turned around and saw Peeves floating above Oliver and his friends with a wicked smile on his face. The boys looked terrified and no more than a moment passed before Peeves suddenly began pelting the four boys with what appeared to be moldy peanuts. Claudia suppressed a laugh as she watched the boys scream and run from the little poltergeist. Peeves vanished soon after with a maniacal laugh.


	7. Five Horned Slugs

The first month of school at Hogwarts went by a lot faster than Claudia had expected.

The start of her classes were easily manageable. They were mostly introductory lessons on the subject and the expectations that the professor had for the year. After attending each one, Claudia quickly decided that her favorites were Herbology and Potions.

Herbology wasn't as hands-on as the Potions class, but Claudia found herself so interested in the subject that it didn't matter. Her mother, Emilie, had a garden at home that she tended to tirelessly when her days were unoccupied, which they often were. The garden was filled with more mundane plants than magical ones, but watching Emilie take care of each one with a look in her eyes that showed strict determination in keeping them alive made Claudia wish she new about them just as much so that she could appreciate them the same way.

Claudia excelled in the class, so far.

Potions class was taught by Professor Slughorn. He was a kind older gentleman who treated the students fairly, as far as Claudia could tell. This was a shock to her seeing as he was the Head of Slytherin House. Slughorn showing favoritism towards the Slytherin students was expected until he quickly started possessing a particular fondness for Lily Evans.

"It's because she brews the best potions faster than anyone else in our class. Except for maybe Severus." Marlene said with a teasing glint in her brown eyes.

"I disagree. It's because she's the first to raise her hand when he asks questions. He enjoys her eagerness." Claudia replied playfully as she leaned closer to Lily. Lily's cheeks turned as red as her hair.

Potions was jointly taught with Slytherins and Gryffindors and that normally wouldn't be a problem. The problem unfortunately revealed itself in the students Severus Snape, Melvin Carrow, and Thorfinn Rowle. In the first few classes, the three boys were reasonable. It wasn't until they got comfortable that bad behavior began to rise.

Severus was always kind to Lily, but everyone else didn't get the same treatment from him that she did. Fellow Gryffindor students James Potter and Sirius Black experienced Severus' disdain more often than not, but Claudia and Marlene weren't completely exempt from it as well.

The students would get into groups of three or four when they would brew potions and were expected to work together as a team. Claudia half expected Severus to join her and her friends but instead he remained with his classmates. Even though it was his choice to sit with Melvin and Thorfinn, Severus would occasionally shoot nasty glances at Marlene and Claudia and if it was their fault.

Melvin and Thorfinn unsurprisingly became quite hostile towards the girls, as well. It was no secret that Lily was muggle-born, and for a reason Claudia couldn't understand, this infuriated the Slytherin boys. They would tease Severus for being friends with her and with each passing day it seemed as if he grew more and more bothered by their comments.

Lily had no idea about the childish insults Thorfinn and Melvin made about her. That unfortunately changed one day when they took it too far.

Lily, Marlene, and Claudia sat with a Slytherin girl named Emori Taylor that particular day. She was a very shy girl and was often the last student to be a part of a group. Everyone was instructed to brew the Cure for Boils potion and at first everything was going by smoothly until Lily began to have a small problem with her potion that she couldn't figure out.

" _Psst! Severus!"_ Lily whispered urgently as Slughorn made his way to each table. Even though Lily could've asked the girls in her group for help, everyone knew that only Severus was really at the same level as her. He would most likely know what went wrong.

Upon hearing his name, Severus looked up from his cauldron at Lily. He started to reply, but was interrupted by Thorfinn.

"I hope you're not thinking about acknowledging such filth." Thorfinn said loudly enough for everyone nearby to hear.

 _Filth._ Oliver had referred to Monty the same way weeks ago at Flourish and Blotts. Not because he was muggle-born, but because he was half-blood and had muggle-born friends. Claudia just thought Oliver was being cruel. She didn't think others genuinely felt the same way.

Lily's small smile of constant joy faltered once she registered what was said while Marlene's eyes instantly narrowed. She turned around in her seat to look Thorfinn directly in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Marlene asked dangerously. Thorfinn sneered.

"I'm advising my fellow classmate against speaking to a _filthy_ mudblo--"

Marlene reached behind her to grab a Horned Slug that was beside her cauldron before she throwing it at Thorfinn's face, preventing him from finishing his sentence. Everyone nearby gasped and watched as the slug slowly slid down Thorfinn's cheek. Once it fell from his face and onto the table, the boy rose to his feet with such ferocity that Claudia began to feel frightened for her friend. Marlene stood her ground, unafraid. Her eyes dared him to act against her.

Before Thorfinn could step towards Marlene, Professor Slughorn appeared. He smiled gently at the students he passed as he made his first stop at Severus' table.

"Very good, Mr. Snape! I expected no less." Slughorn complimented as he examine the contents in Severus' cauldron. He moved onto Melvin and looked into the horrid concoction the boy made for no more than a second before deciding an encouraging smile was the best he could do. Then he went to Thorfinn.

"Good start, good start. The color is...hang on...how did you get five slugs, Mr. Rowle? You need only four. Nevermind, that. Class is almost over. Make sure you read the directions more carefully next time." Slughorn said before walking away. Marlene smiled at her small success and basked in the frustration she emitted from Thorfinn.

"Why did he call me filthy? And a mudblood?" Lily asked once the girls had returned to the dormitory that evening. After a long pause, Marlene sighed.

"It's because you're muggle-born. Many people, especially those from pure-blood families, think that people like you don't belong here. That you're inferior. 'Mudblood' means dirty blood and is an insult to all muggle-borns." Marlene quickly explained as she rummaged through her clothes. Lily looked at the ground tearfully from her place on her bed. 

Oliver had called muggle-borns "mudbloods" before and had warned Claudia about their father being particular about who they interacted with. Claudia didn't want to believe it, though. The idea that Oliver would call someone like Lily such a cruel name just because of who their parents were was saddening. And the fact that her father would most likely encourage it was frightening.

She hoped her mother was different.

"Don't pay him any mind, Lily." Claudia comforted. "Anyone who thinks this way is an idiot. You're the kindest person I know and the smartest in our class. You're a better person than them all. Easily."

Lily smiled softly as tears slowly trickled down her face. They went to sleep soon after and since then, Potions class was always eventful for one reason or another.


End file.
